Mamori and the Rumours The Musical
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Mamori's been acting strange lately, causing rumours to fly everywhere in Deimon High. It doesn't help that Hiruma's been hanging around her more often now. What is the mystery behind it? And what's with all the singing! HiruMamo
1. Mamori

**Warnings:** The format for this is very different from the usual sort of writing, so do read the notes below.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters and the lyrics used here (despite the modifications). They belong to their respective owners!

**Notes:** I had actually written this on LJ 3 years ago and have now decided to debut here. I'll explain why it took so long in the upcoming chapters.

This was inspired by a dream and a post by liliduh from LJ a looooong time ago. It was tricky, writing in this format as I feared confusing people with how random everything is. So far, the response has been positive so I'm glad for that. But I'm always open to C&C so do drop some in!

Song used here is "Belle" from the Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast" (do check it out on YouTube if you haven't heard it). And for those who are wondering, no, I am not writing only on Beauty and the Beast (so no, this Musical will not be based on music from Beauty and the Beast). XD I'll be using a variety of songs in each chapter.

"..." - Conversation  
_Italics_ - Singing  
**Bold** - Singer  
(...) - Actions while singing

~*~

Another morning dawns and Anezaki Mamori steps out of her home, bag tucked under her arm and her head buried in a book that revolves around all sorts of Football strategies. She made sure that her bag was equipped with everything necessary besides text books. A first aid kit, enough food for the whole team... the usual.

'Ah, it's another day...' she thinks to herself as she looks up to the bright blue sky and walk towards her high school.

**[Mamori]**  
_Deimon High  
It's your average high school  
Every day  
Like the one before  
Deimon High  
Full of average students  
Gathered here to say:_

**[Random students]**  
_Ohayo!  
Ohayo!  
Ohayo! Ohayo! Ohayo!_

**[Mamori]** (smiling)  
_There goes the teacher with his files as always  
Ready to teach his students well  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
In my average high school life..._

"Good morning, Miss Anezaki!" says the teacher as Mamori walks up to him.

"Good morning, sensei!" she replies chirpily.

"I see you're busy studying for your exams," he says, looking at the book Mamori is holding.

"Oh no, sir," Mamori explains. "This book is about American Football. I'm trying to find a way for us to defeat the next team so that Deimon High can win the Christmas Bo—"

"That's nice. Hey you!" the teacher yells, pointing at a student with his uniform in a mess. "What did I say about tucking in your shirt?"

Mamori sighs a little and merely continues to walk to her class.

**[Random students]**  
_Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

**[Random Girl]**  
_Never part of any crowd  
Cause her head's up in some cloud_

**[Random Students]**  
_No denying she's not like the girl we knew_

**[Student I]**  
_Ohayo!_

**[Student II]**  
_Ohayo!_

**[Student I]**  
_How was your summer?_

**[Student III]** (Depressed)  
_Ohayo..._

**[Student IV]**  
_Ohayo?_

**[Student III]** (gets hit by a water balloon thrown by bullies)  
_I hate my life..._

**[Girl I]** (trying to grab a magazine from another girl)  
_I need to see!_

**[Girl II]** (shakes head and keeps the magazine away from her)  
_No, I won't let you!_

**[Mamori]**  
_There must be more to this than meets the eye!_

Sena sees Mamori and hurries on to greet her. "Mamori-nee-san, ohayo!"

"Ah! Ohayo, Sena!" greets Mamori. "Did you rest well? Did you eat your breakfast?"

Sena sweat-drops. "Yes, Mamori-nee-san."

"Good! You'll need all the energy you need for practice you know."

Sena's sweat-drop grows bigger. "Yes, I know..."

"I even made a proper bentou for the whole team! I want to make sure that everyone does their best as their manager!"

"Thanks..." Sena then sees Monta who was walking ahead of them. He moves ahead, waving at Mamori. "I'll see you during practice then!"

"Wait, Sena!"

"What is it, Mamori-nee-san?"

Mamori opens her mouth but hesitates. Then she shakes her head and says, "It's nothing. I'll see you during practice!" She then buries her head in the book as Sena watches her uncertainly.

**[Sena]**  
_Look there she goes she's acting so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
I wonder what could cause this change in her?_

**[Mamori]** (sits on a nearby bench with another student)  
_Oh, isn't this amazing?  
How a simple game could change my world  
I don't know how it happened  
But I'm glad to know that life is more than what it holds_

**[Random Guy Student]**  
_Now it's no wonder that Hiruma got her  
Her talents got no parallel_

**[Random Girl Student]**  
_But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd_

**[Random students]**  
_She's now different from the rest of us  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from her usual average self_

Sena reaches Monta who is looking at everyone around him. "Ohayo, Monta! What are you looking at?"

"Is it me or is everybody singing about Mamori max?" asks Monta.

Sena sweat-drops and laughs. "I believe so. She's been acting really strangely since after summer."

"How can you say that?! I don't think she's acting strangely at all!" says Monta as he looks at Mamori who is still reading her book on the bench. The student next to her looks very uncomfortable. "Ok, she may be acting a little strangely but still..."

"Hey," says Sena, pointing at a distance. "Is that Hiruma-kun?"

"MUKYA! Why do I have the feeling that he's the reason behind Mamori's strangeness? Come on, we must protect Mamori!"

"But... why?"

**[Monta]**  
_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in school there's only she  
Who's as great and kind as me  
So I'll always love and follow Mamori!_

Mamori gets up from her seat and carries on towards class as Sena and Monta follows her. Hot on the trail is Hiruma, pushing and passing by the random students.

**[Girl students]**  
_Look there he goes  
Isn't he freaky?  
That Hiruma  
He scares me stiff  
Be still my heart  
I feel like crying  
He's such an evil, cruel, deceptive brute!_

**[Random student]**  
_Ohayo!_

**[Hiruma]**  
_Move off_

**[Random students]**  
_Ohayo!  
Hey what?  
Look at those assets  
Oh, he's so cute  
That quiz  
My hair  
we took  
it's dry!  
I think I failed_

**[Hiruma]**  
_Get out of my way!_

**[Random students]**  
_That girl  
That boy  
she said  
he did  
You must be joking!_

**[Mamori]**  
_I know it's more to me than just a game_

**[Hiruma]** (grabs a random guy by the collar)  
_You better move or I will cause you pain, fucker._

**[Random students]**  
_Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
Since she first joined that football team  
It's a pity and a sin  
She now doesn't fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A sweet girl but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
Mamori!_

_Ohayo! Ohayo! Ohayo!_

"Fucking Manager!"

Mamori turns around angrily. "Stop calling me that out loud, Hiruma-kun!"

Hiruma completely ignores her. "What the fuck is this I'm hearing about you being all funny and strange and all? The whole school seems to be fucked up singing about you."

Mamori looks at him blankly. "I have no idea either. Maybe it's cause this IS a musical."

Hiruma sneers and continues talking. "Anyway—"

The school bell rings. "Fuck, it'll have to wait till later. You better be there."

"Of course I'll be there! I needed to talk to you too anyways. See you then." With that, they both walk off to class.

Sena and Monta are now very confused. "Okay," says Monta, "what was that all about?"

"What are those two going to talk about? And could it be related to how Mamori-nee-san's been acting lately?" asks Sena.


	2. Devil Bats

**Warnings:** The format for this is very different from the usual sort of writing, so do read the notes below.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters and the lyrics used here (despite the modifications). They belong to their respective owners!

**Notes:** Part 2 finally up! This chapter was heavily inspired by liliduh from LJ and her parody of Grease's "Summer Nights", ES21 style. I just changed it a little to make it fit into my story. ^^

I recommend going on YouTube to check out Grease's "Summer Nights" if it helps you with reading this fanfic. But I must warn you, out of all the chapters I've done, this one deviated a lot from the original lyrics to help me fit with the context of this story. So hopefully it isn't too hard for you guys to follow! C&C are welcome to help me improve. ^^

"..." - Conversation  
_Italics_ - Singing  
**Bold** - Singer  
(...) - Actions while singing

~*~

After school, the team is at the field for practice. They gather around Monta and Sena who then tells what they heard between Hiruma and Mamori.

"I know Hiruma's up to something!" cries Monta.

"But then again," says Suzuna, "Mamo-nee has been acting strangely for quite some time now, didn't any of you notice?"

The team shakes their heads except for Musashi who said, "She's been fussing about football for quite some time now and seems to be worried over something."

"Worried?" asks Sena. "What could she be worried about?"

"I bet it's Hiruma!" cries Monta, fuming. "My poor, sweet, Mamori..."

"You shouldn't blame Hiruma," says Kurita. "There's no proof that he had done anything."

"But then again," says Juumonji, "there's a chance he may be a part of it."

"What the fuck are you all doing just standing there?!" cries Hiruma, aiming his big machine gun at the team. "We have a game to win, remember? Get the fuck on the field and run 20 laps!"

"Hiruma-kun!" cries Mamori who seem to be beside him. "Don't shoo—"

Hiruma fires and the team run off to do their laps. "Kekekeke..."

**[Hiruma]** (taking out his black book)  
_This year's season, blackmailed some ass_

**[Mamori]** (cries out "Hiruma-kun!" then sighs)  
_This year's season happened so fast_

**[Hiruma]**  
_Shot some fuckers as they tried to flee_

**[Mamori]**  
_Met a jerk, as psychotic as can be_

**[Hiruma & Mamori]**  
_Football days, ever the days_

**[Hiruma]** (holds his machine gun proudly)  
_For us to win the Christmas Bowl!_

**[Ishimaru]**  
_Uh_

**[Yukimitsu]**  
_Well_

**[Musashi]**  
_Ah_

**[Yukimitsu]**  
_Well_

**[Ishimaru]**  
_Uh_

**[Yukimitsu]**  
_Well_

**[Musashi]**  
_Ah_

**[Juumonji, Kuroki, Tagano]**  
_HUH?!_

**[Suzuna]**  
_Tell me more! Tell me more!_

**[Sena]**  
_I can run really... fast?_

**[Suzuna]** (-___-)  
_Tell me more! Tell me more!_

**[Taki]** (kicks high with his nose in the air)  
_I'm a great football star!_

Suzuna sighs.

**[Deimon High Cheerleaders]**  
_Doo uh huh doo doo uh huh doo doo uh huh doo doo doo doo_

**[Monta]**  
_Try to beat me, I'm the catch champ!_

**[Taki]**  
_You're just a monkey with a bad cramp_

Monta fumes. "Why you... ANGRY MAX!"

**[Sena]**  
_When we practise, we're always worned down_

**[Hiruma]**  
_Fucking slackers, stop fucking around!_

**[Monta]**  
_Boiling sun, all we do is run, but..._

**[Suzuna]**  
_Uh-oh_

**[Sena & Monta]** (panics)  
HE TOOK OUT THE GUN!!!

**[Ishimaru]**  
_Uh_

**[Yukimitsu]**  
_Well_

**[Musashi]**  
_Ah_

**[Yukimitsu]**  
_Well_

**[Ishimaru]**  
_Uh_

**[Yukimitsu]**  
_Well_

**[Musashi]**  
_Ah_

**[Komusubi]**  
_BUH!_

**[Juumonji]**  
_On the floor, near the door  
That's where salvation lies_

**[Kurita]**  
_Out the door, to the store  
Is the way to survive_

Kurita drools. "Wonder what should I have for dinner?"

**[Deimon High Cheerleaders]**  
_Doo doo be doo doo be doo doo be doo be doo be doo  
Doo doo be doo doo be doo doo be doo be doo be doo_

**[Sena]**  
_Gotta practice, so I can beat Shinn!_

**[Hiruma]**  
_That's right, fuckers, we better win!_

**[Kuroki]**  
_Really wish that I wasn't here_

**[Tagano]**  
_Shh! Better watch out! He just might hear!_

**[Kuroki & Tagano]**  
_Football days may not mean a thing but-  
IT IS WHEN HE TAKES OUT THE GUN!_

**[Mamori & Suzuna]** (cheering)  
_Devil bats! Devil bats!_

**[Monta]**  
_We're unpredictable!_

**[Mamori & Suzuna]**  
_Devil bats! Devil bats!_

**[Taki]**  
_Cause I'm invisible!_

Monta sweat-drops and asks, "Don't you mean invincible?"

Taki kicks high and cries out, "Impossible!"

**[Deimon High Cheerleaders and the Devil Bats Team]**  
_Shoo bop bop shoo bop bop shoo bop bop shoo bop bop  
Shoo bop bop shoo bop bop shoo bop bop  
Yeah!_

**[Mamori]**  
_Devil Bats, we're a great team_

**[Hiruma]**  
_That is why we're sure to win_

**[Mamori]** (annoyed)  
_Don't you think it's more than that?_

**[Hiruma]**  
_Not a chance! It's all that we'll get!_

**[Hiruma & Mamori]**  
_Football days, we'll find a way  
For us to win the Christmas Bowl!_

**[Devil Bats Team]**  
_What'd they say? What'd they say?_

**[Sena]**  
_Hiruma's having a plan?_

**[Devil Bats Team]**  
_What'd they say? What'd they say?_

**[Yukimitsu]**  
_If we lose, it's the end!_

The whole team is quiet for a moment. And then...

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! HE'LL KILL US!!!"

**[Mamori]** (quietly)  
_Someday I know this will all end_

**[Hiruma]** (quietly)  
_Stop your mumbling, you're not making sense_

**[Mamori]** (quietly)  
_Still I know we'll make it somehow_

**[Hiruma]** (quietly)  
_Fucking manager, we'll win not a doubt_

**[Hiruma & Mamori]** (louder)  
_Football days, feels like a dream  
Till oh...  
The Christmas Bowl!_

**[Deimon High Cheerleaders and the Devil Bats Team]**  
_Devil Bats! Devil Baaaats!_

As Sena runs up to Suzuna to get some water, Suzuna whispers to him. "Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"The look at Mamo-nee's and Yoi-nii's faces? There's certainly something going on between them."

Sena looks at Mamori's face which looks distant for a minute. And then she sees Sena, smiles and waves at him, "Sena! Do your best!"

Then he looks at Hiruma who looks at Mamori for a moment with a blank look, and then he aims his gun at Sena. "Fucking chibi..." he growls.

"Yikes!" cries Sena and dashes as a trail of gunshots follow him.

Suzuna sweat-drops, but looks one last time at Mamori and Hiruma. She smiles, and then continues to cheer for the team.


	3. Won't say she's in love

**Warnings:** The format for this is very different from the usual sort of writing, so do read the notes below.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters and the lyrics used here (despite the modifications). They belong to their respective owners!

**Notes:** Finally, Part 3. There's not much development in this one and I remember considering this as more of a fanservice. XD But it helps slightly with Mamori's development though. The real madness starts in Part 4. But if you have any C&C to help me improve with this, feel free to drop it in!

This time, the song is from Hercules... you guessed it... "I won't say I'm in love". I hope you enjoy this!

"..." - Conversation  
_Italics_ - Singing  
**Bold** - Singer  
(...) - Actions while singing

~*~

After practice, Suzuna looks for Mamori so that she could ask her out straight what could be going on. Surprisingly, Mamori isn't at the bench she usually sits on to look over the team. And interestingly enough, Hiruma has disappeared as well.

"Where could Mamo-nee have gone?" murmurs Suzuna. She is about to turn a corner when she overhears Mamori's voice.

"I don't think this will work out," Suzuna hears Mamori say. Suzuna peeks from the corner to see Mamori talking with Hiruma.

"It will work out, Fucking Manager," says Hiruma. "We'll go before practice start tomorrow."

Mamori sighs. "I'm sorry."

Hiruma doesn't say anything and just walks away as Mamori looks down sadly. When Hiruma is clearly out of sight, Suzuna jumps out of her hiding place. "Ya~! Mamo-nee!"

"Suzuna-chan?" cries Mamori out of surprise as Suzuna glomps her.

"I can't believe it! So that's why you're acting strangely!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You and Yoi-nii are going out!"

"WHAT?!" Mamori pulls away from Suzuna. "Suzuna-chan, you misunderstand!"

"It's so obvious! The way you've been acting, the way you both look at each other... Yoi-nii would never show but looking at you, it's so obvious now! But isn't tomorrow before practice too short a time to go out? But maybe it's the latest dating trend... I need to check up on that!"

Mamori takes a deep breath. "Suzuna-chan, for the last time you've got it all wrong! Me and Hiruma-kun are definitely not going out! Besides, isn't it weird and impossible?"

"Oh, come on, Mamo-nee! Admit it! You love Yoi-nii!"

Mamori stiffens and contemplates whether to freak out or not.

**[Mamori]**  
_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I think you've already won that  
He's just not worth the aggravation  
There's just no way, anyone could see that!_

**[Suzuna]**  
_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's more than a devil to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, I can see right through you_

**[Mamori]** (walks away with Suzuna in tow)  
_Oh no..._

**[Suzuna]** (persistently holds Mamori's arm)  
_Girl, you can't conceal it  
I know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of!_

**[Mamori]** (shakes head)  
_Oh  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**[Suzuna]** (gives a dreamy look)  
_You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh_

**[Mamori]**  
_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

"But, Mamo-nee..." Suzuna begins to say but Mamori stops her.

**[Mamori]**  
_You'd think that you could see it coming  
It feels so good when you start out  
Soon you'll be screaming, "Get a grip, girl!"  
He won't give up till you cry your heart out  
Oh..._

**[Suzuna]**  
_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, I'm not buying  
Hon, I saw you hit the ceiling_

**[Mamori]** (exasperated)  
_Oh no..._

**[Suzuna]** (shakes her pom-poms)  
_Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad!_

**[Mamori]** (shakes head)  
_Whoa  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

**[Suzuna]** (pokes Mamori's cheek causing her to smile)  
_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love_

**[Mamori]** (shakes head and moves away from Suzuna)  
_This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love_

**[Suzuna]** (raises her pom-poms)  
_You're doin' flips  
Read my lips, you're in love_

**[Mamori]**  
_You're way off base  
I won't say it_

**[Suzuna]** (shrugs)  
_She won't say it, no_

**[Mamori]**  
_Get off my case!  
I won't say it_

**[Suzuna]** (hugs Mamori from the back)  
_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love_

**[Mamori]** (whispers to herself)  
_Oh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love..._

"Eh? What was that?" asks Suzuna.

"Oh, nothing! Really!" says Mamori, laughing lightly. "What say we go home, Suzuna-chan? We have another day to look forward to tomorrow!"

Suzuna grins, thinking about Mamori and Hiruma's earlier conversation. "Of course, tomorrow!"

But she is surprised to see Mamori look so down. 'Just what is going on?'


	4. Rumour in Deimon High

**Warnings:** The format for this is very different from the usual sort of writing, so do read the notes below.

**Summary:** Mamori's been acting strange lately, causing rumours to fly everywhere in Deimon High. It doesn't help that Hiruma's been hanging around her more often now. What is the mystery behind it? And what's with all the singing?! [HiruMamo]

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters and the lyrics used here (despite the modifications). They belong to their respective owners!

**Notes:** And now we're at Part 4 where a little bit of the mystery is solved, but it raises even more questions. And it's also the part where I stopped and had one of the longest breaks I've ever had in writing fanfiction. So Part 5 will be new.

This part uses the song 'Rumor in St Petersburg' from the movie Anastasia. I really enjoyed writing this, but it can be really confusing as it involves a whole bunch of random students saying a lot of things at once, but hopefully you can catch up! Let me know if you still find it confusing. Enjoy!

"..." - Conversation  
_Italics_ - Singing  
**Bold** - Singer  
(...) - Actions while singing

~*~

The next day during class break, Mamori goes to see Hiruma who is busy tapping away on his laptop. "Still fucking worried?" Hiruma asks.

Mamori merely nods. They are quiet for a moment, then Mamori abruptly stands up, blue eyes fixed on something outside of the class in the hallway.

"Oh no..." she whispers.

Hiruma looks to where Mamori is looking and sees the source of her sudden alarm. She then runs out the door and he follows her, leaving a classroom full of confused witnesses behind them.

Later on, Sena is walking through the senior class wing after having just delivered some notices to one of the teachers there. As he walks by Mamori's class, he hears something that catches his attention:

**[Random Girl Student I]**  
_Deimon High gets so gloomy_

**[Random Girl Student II]**  
_Deimon High gets so bleak!_

**[Random Guy Student I]** (yawns)  
_It's getting really boring to come here all week_

**[All 3]**  
_The school can get so boring if things don't go our way_

**[Class]**  
_Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day!  
Hey!_

**[Class]** (whispering to the next class with Sena in between)  
_Have you heard?  
There's a rumor here in Deimon High  
Have you heard?  
What they're saying here in class?_

**[Random Girl Student I]** (whispering to a girl from the next class)  
_Mamori ran out from the class_

**[Random Guy Student I]** (whispering to a guy from the next class)  
_Hiruma followed very fast_

**[Both Classes]**  
_There's something going on there!_

**[Frightened Victim of Hiruma]** (shivering)  
_But please do not repeat!_

**[Students]** (running down the hallway, spreading the news)  
_It's a rumor  
A legend  
A mystery  
Something whispered in an alleyway  
Or through a crack!  
It's a rumor  
That just might make history!_

**[Random Girl Student III]**  
_Who would have thought that Hiruma  
Would care for her so much?_

**[Class]**  
_But who knew it would be Anezaki?_

Sena feels a tap on his shoulder. "Sena?"

Sena jumps and whirls around to see Monta. "M-Monta! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you!" Monta answers impatiently. "What's everyone singing about now?"

**[Random Guy Student I]**  
_Hiruma's up to something  
I know it's bad, I swear!_

**[Random Girl Student I]**  
_But can you just imagine  
Seeing them as a pair?_

**[Random Guy Student II]**  
_Who do you think you're kidding  
Hiruma is in love?_

**[Random Girl Student II]**  
_With someone like Mamori  
As gentle as a dove_

"WHAT?" cries Monta. "That devil's in love with my darling angel? Impossible! They're all lying! I'm really sure they saw it all wrong! I bet Hiruma's torturing Mamori! Sena, we have to save her!"

"But... we don't really know what's going on!"

"MUKYA! Does it matter? We must save Mamori!"

**[Monta]**  
_Just a rumor  
A legend  
A mystery  
I'm sure that there is more to this than what they say  
It's an outrage  
All lies and  
There's just no way!  
That Hiruma cares for Mamori much more than I would have  
We'll find the truth and set Mamori free!  
Imagine what Mamori'd do when we have saved the day?  
Who else could pull it off but you and me!  
She'll be safe!_

**[Sena]** (beginning to get caught up in the moment)  
_She'll be safe!_

**[Monta]**  
_She'll be mine!_

**[Sena]**  
_She'll be..._ (stops and stares at Monta)_... what?_

**[Monta]**  
_And then Deimon High will have something to talk about!_

Monta makes his signature pose in the middle of the hallway, only to get stepped on by students rushing to each other, eager to hear the latest gossip. Sena sweat-drops.

**[Students]**  
_SHH!  
Have you heard?  
There's a rumor here in Deimon High  
Have you heard?  
What they're saying in the class  
Hey!_

**[Students]** (whispers and talking amongst each other)  
_Hey!_

**[Students]** (whispers and talking amongst each other)  
_Hey!_

_Have you heard?  
There's a rumor here in Deimon High  
Have you heard?  
What do you think this could be?_

**[Delighted Gossiper]**  
_A fascinating mystery!_

**[Monta]** (while still on the floor, shaking his fist)  
_The biggest con in history!_

**[Students]**  
_Mamori and Hiruma  
In love or not?_

**[Frightened Victim of Hiruma]**  
_Who knows... SHHH!!_

"Come on!" says Monta, getting up and pulling Sena along. "Let's go find out before practice starts!"

"Wait just one second!" they hear someone cry. Monta and Sena turn to find Suzuna on her rollerblades skating up to them, scaring all the students out of her way.

"Why are you stopping us, Suzuna?" asks Monta. "Could it be that you're supporting all these lies?"

"Well..." stammers Suzuna. "I... uh... That's not the point! Break's over! You have to get to class!"

She pushes Monta away. Sena begins to follow him, but Suzuna pulls him back and whispers, "No, come with me! We have to check on Mamo-nee and Yoi-nii!"

"Eh? Then why leave Monta out?" asks Sena, confused.

"'Cause that monkey will more than likely get in the way," Suzuna explains, as they walk out of the school and head towards the practice field.

"Wait a second! You don't seriously think Mamori-nee-san and Hiruma-kun are-"

"Of course they are! Can't you see it, Sena? There's something serious going on between them!"

Sena tries to think about the possibility, but the idea of a devil and an angel getting together in a romantic sense seems impossible to him. "Seriously, I think it's just..."

Sena never finishes the thought. Just before he and Suzuna can take the final turn to the clubhouse, they hear Mamori's voice and stop in their tracks.

"It's all right, Hiruma-kun. Neither of us knew it was going to turn out this way..."

"See! I told you!" Suzuna whispers triumphantly.

"But why does Mamori-nee-san sound so sad?" Sena wonders.

They peer around the corner. Hiruma is standing in front of Mamori, whose head is bowed. She appears unable to look him in the eyes as she continues speaking.

"I wish I had found out about this sooner. If I had, then this whole mess wouldn't have happened. But I guess it can't be helped..."

Mamori's voice breaks and tears start to roll down her cheeks. Hiruma's gaze is intense as he stares down at her.

"One last time, fucking Manager," he says softly yet sternly. "What do you want?"

Mamori scrubs her tears away with her arm and looks up. "I don't want to leave!" she cries.

"That's all I need." Hiruma states, with a sneer. Turning sharply on his heel, he strides away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mamori calls after him, looking and sounding panicked. "You're not seriously going to..." She starts running after him. "Hiruma-kun, wait!"

Hiruma heads straight for the school entrance with Mamori hot on his trail. Sena and Suzuna simply watch, not quite daring to follow them. When the two senpais have disappeared inside the building, the first years turn to gape at each other.

"What is Mamo-nee doing?" gasps Suzuna.

Sena's eyes are as wide as saucers. "She's leaving?"


	5. Girl Worth Fighting For

**Warnings:** The format for this is very different from the usual sort of writing, so do read the notes below.

**Summary:** Mamori's been acting strange lately, causing rumours to fly everywhere in Deimon High. It doesn't help that Hiruma's been hanging around her more often now. What is the mystery behind it? And what's with all the singing?! [HiruMamo]

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters and the lyrics used here (despite the modifications). They belong to their respective owners!

**Notes:** Well, didn't this part take forever to appear? Haha! Finally, it's up. The worst part? The next chapter is the last one. *gets shot from people who liked and waited for this fic on LJ to finish 3 years ago* Yeah, you guys waited 3 years for a conclusion that would only take two chapters. I had a few issues with this story but I'll work on it and ask what you guys think after you've read the last part which will be up tomorrow... *looks at her schedule tomorrow and cringes a little* hopefully. I just hope this part doesn't disappoint.

Song used here is "A Girl Worth Fighting For" from the Disney movie Mulan. Enjoy!

"..." - Conversation  
_Italics_ - Singing  
**Bold** - Singer  
(...) - Actions while singing

~*~

As Sena and Suzuna walk back towards the field after class, they could not get rid of the guilt they felt after what they had heard.

"Whatever it is, we can't tell anyone!" warns Suzuna.

"Not like anyone would believe us," says Sena. "Even I don't believe it!"

"Don't believe what?" they hear a voice say from behind.

"EEEEK!" Sena and Suzuna cry. They turn around to find Musashi looking at them curiously. "I-it's nothing!" Sena and Suzuna say together.

"Oh, are we at the field already?" Sena says with a nervous laugh.

"Looks like it! You better get ready for practice before Yoi-nii gets here!" replies Suzuna, laughing nervously as well.

Sena dashes off as Suzuna runs away to get into her cheerleading suit as well. Musashi looks at them gravely and lets out a sigh.

The team is not in high spirits today though, as Hiruma is not around to force them to practice and no Mamori to look out for them. So Musashi makes them run laps in hopes to warm them up before Hiruma gets there, but they still lack energy.

Suzuna notices this and bites her lip. Musashi looks at her and says, "I'm not sure what's bothering you, but as a cheerleader, I need you to keep the spirits of this team alive."

Suzuna nods at Musashi and rushes towards the Devil Bats team. "Come on, guys! Let's keep moving! Let's go, let's go, DEVIL BATS!" she cries while raising her pom poms.

"Argh! How annoying!" cries Kuroki as he sped up just a bit.

"That's it guys! Just keep moving ahead! YAAAAH~!" cheers Suzuna as the team looks at her sullenly.

**[Devil Bats Team]**  
_For a long time we've been training off to battle_

**[Togano]**  
_In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle_

**[Devil Bats Team]**  
_Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore_

**[Suzuna]** (gets an idea and sings excitedly)  
_Hey! Think of instead a girl worth fighting for~!_

"Huh?" cries Juumonji.

"HUH??" cries Togano.

"HAAAAH??" cries Kuroki.

**[Suzuna]**  
_That's what I said:  
A girl worth fighting for!_

**[Yukimitsu]** (grins)  
_I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars_

**[Juumonji]**  
_My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars_

**[Kurita]**  
_I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken ...  
Mmm!_

**[Monta]** (does his signature pose)  
_Bet the local girls think I am quite a charmer_

**[Taki]**  
_And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor_

"You're not wearing an armor," says Monta, giving Taki an 'Are you stupid?' look.

"Aha, but our equipment looks like so, no?" says Taki with a thumbs up.

**[Devil Bats Team]**  
_You can guess what we have missed the most  
Since we began to play..._

**[Suzuna]** (blows a whistle)  
_What do we want?_

**[Devil Bats Team]** (excitedly and jogging faster)  
_A girl worth fighting for!_

**[Kuroki]**  
_My girl will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find!_

**[Sena]** (decides to join in)  
_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain  
Who always speaks her mind?_

**[Kuroki & Togano**] (looks at Sena and grimly shakes head)  
_Nah!_

**[Taki]** (poses with one leg in the air)  
_My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her~!_

**[Monta]** (grumbles)  
_He thinks he's such a lady-killer_

**[Taki]**  
_I've a girl back home who's unlike any other_

**[Suzuna]** (giggles whiles whispering to Sena)  
_Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!_

Taki hears what Suzuna says and cries, "IMPOSSIBLE~!"

**[Devil Bats Team]**  
_But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!_

**[Suzuna]** (cheers)  
_What do we want?_

**[Devil Bats Team]**  
_A girl worth fighting for!_

**[Ishimaru]**  
_Wish that I had..._

**[Devil Bats Team]**  
_A girl worth fighting for!_

**[Team]** (whistles)  
_A girl worth fighting–_

Suzuna gasps and cries, "MAMO-NEE!!"

The shock in Suzuna's voice causes everyone to stop and look at Mamori, who stood at the corner of a field, tears streaming down her face.

"Mamori-nee-chan!

"Mamori-san!"

"Anezaki-san!"

Mamori hears them and sees them running towards her. She quickly rubs her eyes and puts on a smile. "Oh, I didn't notice I was here already! I'm sorry for worrying you all! I'm fine, really!"

"No, you're not," says Musashi as he approaches Mamori. "I think I speak on behalf of everyone that we have been worried about you lately and we would like to know if something is wrong. If you tell us, we might be able to help you."

"YEAH!!" the Devil Bats team cries. "Don't be sad, we're here for you!"

"Tell us what's wrong!"

"You're a part of the Devil Bats, we're here for you too!"

Mamori is awed by their kindness as tears obviously fill her eyes again. "Thank you, everyone," she says. She looks behind her and sees Hiruma walking towards her as well. "Yes, I owe you guys an explanation.

"During the summer, I received a letter from the Student Committee announcing a plan to transfer me to another school."

"TRANSFER?!" cries the Devil Bats Team.

"But why?" asks Suzuna.

Mamori pauses for a moment and then explains. "They... believed that this football team is a bad influence on me and has the potential to stop me from moving up to higher things in life, as they find it too violent and too vicious for a girl like me. They also believed if people knew I was a part of the Devil Bats, Universities and Colleges would surely close their doors on my face and would not consider me, so they thought it best to transfer me."

"That's not fair!" cries Suzuna.

"That's not true at all!" cries Sena,

"ANGRY MAX!!" cries Monta as the rest of the team joins him in his protest.

Mamori smiles weakly. "I knew that it couldn't be true, but they were oddly adamant. I tried to convince them that American Football is not as violent or as vicious as they claimed, so I began to do more research in it. I think my love for the game grew too much that the Student Committee felt as though I was more possessed than I was truly just proclaiming that I love this game. Whatever I said to them, they twisted it as though I had gone crazy and should leave before I get worst."

Suzuna runs towards Mamori, crying into her arms. "Oh, Mamo-nee! I didn't know! How could they do that? It's so not fair!"

Mamori pats Suzuna and says, "It's all right, don't cry, Suzuna-chan."

"But you're part of the Disciplinary Committee," says Yukimitsu. "Didn't they consider that?"

Mamori shakes her head. "They said that as someone from the Disciplinary Committee, I should not be involved with people like the Devil Bats even more."

Juumonji, Togano and Kuroki growls in anger upon hearing that.

"So what happened?" asks Musashi. "You just met the Student Committee right?"

Mamori looks at Hiruma for a moment, then nods. "I heard that they would present the letters of transfer to the Principal, but they promised to reconsider for a few days. Then I saw that particular Student Council member walking by my class, obviously holding the letters of transfer. Hiruma-kun helped me from then on. It was tricky at first as it is Hiruma-kun, and I warned him not to use that book of his cause it would turn into more excuses as to why I should leave. But somehow we... managed to convince them just a few minutes ago... that I really do love American Football and that my future is brighter still by being with the Devil Bats."

"So... you're staying?" asks Kurita.

This time, Mamori smiles at everyone genuinely. "Yes! I have no intention of leaving you all!"

The team cheers and crowds around Mamori, patting her back and telling her how glad they are that she's staying. Mamori gladly replies and tells them that they need to get back to practice as now that she's staying, they must win the Christmas Bowl to prove the Student Committee that the Devil Bats are not as bad as they claim. The team cheers and runs back to practice, eagerly and with more energy than before.

Musashi stays back with Hiruma as they watch Mamori getting on the bench and prepares notes, while Suzuna cheers the team on, obviously happy and more excited. "Having to control people without using that Devil's Handbook, huh? That must have been tough," says Musashi.

"Keh, she gave me a hard time with her constant what-nots," says Hiruma, finally speaking up.

"I see..." says Musashi. He looks at Hiruma, then back to Mamori. "I'm guessing it was all worth it?"

Hiruma walks away from Musashi and mutters quietly to himself, "She's fucking worth it."

~*~

**Extra Notes:** Just in case you haven't noticed, Mamori was only telling half the truth and there's just a bit more to it than what she says. All of it gets solved in the last part. If there's anything that needs clarification, or is too confusing, do let me know and I'll work right on it. Thanks for reading!


	6. As Long As You're Mine

**Warnings:** The format for this is very different from the usual sort of writing, so do read the notes below.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the characters and the lyrics used here (despite the modifications). They belong to their respective owners!

**Notes:** D'aww! I didn't get much of a response for my last part! I guess I was right 3 years ago as to why I held back and hesitated continuing this story as I had so much trouble handling these last two parts. But I still intend to see this until the end. XD I've been reminded too much as to why Musicals can be so much fun.

Now here's the thing guys. I ended this a little openly because I keep getting the feeling that I can continue this. Even so, I'm closing the entire "Mamori and the Rumours" arc as of now. So yes guys, THIS IS FINAL! But only for this arc. As to whether this is the last Musical I'll write, we'll have to see. XD So I'm sorry if the ending left you feeling a little bitter cause there could've been more. Tell you what, read my notes AFTER this story, maybe that might help a bit.

Song used here is from the Broadway Musical, Wicked, entitled "As Long As You're Mine". As I know many of you might not know this song, I suggest checking this out on YouTube for a while. I initially had another song in mind 3 years ago for this part, and let me tell you, I didn't like that song much but it seemed to fit at the time (another reason why I hesitated to post). XD So when I heard this song about a month ago, a lightbulb lit up in my head, I got out from my seat bouncing around squeeing, "THAT'S IT!!". And so you got this version. XD TL;DR, Enjoy and C&C!

"..." - Conversation  
_Italics_ - Singing  
**Bold** - Singer  
(...) - Actions while singing

~*~

Mamori gives a contented sigh as class is done and she could now head towards the Devil Bats club house. She's glad that the whole drama of her leaving the school is now over, the rumours about her are finally dying down, and she can finally focus on being more responsible in her student committee activities… as well as her Managerial duties as Deimon's American Football Manager.

Happy with how things have turned out, she heads towards the football field and is surprised that she sees none of the Devil Bats out and about the field. Curious, she opens the door to the club house where she is greeted with a bang from party poppers as well as a loud, "SURPRISE!!!"

"Wha-?" Mamori murmurs to herself as she sees before her a very cheerily decorated Devil Bats club house with a banner saying, "Glad you didn't leave, Mamori~!", a feast on the table, and every one of the American Football team cheering and smiling happily at her.

"Ya~! Mamo-nee! Glad you got here in time!" says Suzuna as she glomps Mamori.

"Suzuna-chan, what is this?" asks Mamori.

"It's a party! To celebrate you not leaving us!" says Sena.

"Oh my darling Mamori! I can't tell you how happy max I am!" says Monta as tears fall down his face and he runs to hug her. But Mamori, completely oblivious to this, moves away from him and continue to stare at the club room. Monta misses and falls flat on his face.

"But what about practice? Is this really okay?" asks Mamori, obviously worried.

"Monsieur Hiruma has given us permission~!" says Taki, his leg up as he twirls happily.

"Hiruma-kun...?" Mamori looks around and realizes that Hiruma is not there. "Where's...?"

"Come on, Mamo-nee!" says Suzuna as she pushes Mamori deeper into the club house. "We're having a drinking competition and you're the judge!"

"A drinking competition?!" cries Mamori. "Wait a second!"

"I shall win this for you my sweet angel from above!" cries Monta, obviously fully recovered from his shameful fall.

The party lasts until nightfall. As Mamori feared, they did drink alcohol and now almost everyone is drunk and unable to get up. Musashi handles his liquor well and helps Mamori drag some of the team members to a much more comfortable place, as Mamori places a blanket on each and every one of them.

"Drinking even though they're obviously underaged..." Mamori smiles. "Maybe they're right, this club IS a bad influence."

"And yet you still want to be here?" asks Musashi.

"Well, someone has to take care and keep the discipline around here. But just for today..." says Mamori, her smile turning a little melancholic. "I wanted everyone to be happy just for today."

Musashi smiles. "You're a good woman. It's no wonder he made sure you stayed."

"Eh?" asks Mamori.

"I have to go back now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ah, okay," says Mamori. She waves goodbye as Musashi left. She checks on everyone in the club house one last time and finally steps out into the night...

To find Hiruma standing a few feet away, as though waiting for her. "Took you long enough, Fucking Manager."

"Hiruma-kun!" cries Mamori. "Where have you been? You missed the party!"

"You expect me to join the insanity those Fucking Idiots cooked up? You're crazy, Fucking Manager," says Hiruma, grinning.

"Oh, you--!" Mamori starts, but stops. She smiles. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today or that broom of mine would have kissed your face for sure."

"I'd like to see you try, Fucking Manager," taunts Hiruma.

"Another day, Hiruma-kun. But for now, I need to head home. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Keh. Whatever."

Mamori smiles as she walks with Hiruma beside her. They say nothing to each other at first, their eyes completely averted and looking elsewhere into the darkness as streetlights scattered before them. "To think, if you weren't there for me yesterday, I wouldn't even be here walking back from Deimon right now. It's such a surreal feeling," murmurs Mamori.

"What are you mumbling about, Fucking Manager?"

Mamori giggles. "But then again, all this began when the two of us were walking like this during the summer, wasn't it? At the time I was helping you buy more football equipment. It really wasn't the American Football team that the Student Committee was afraid of. It was the idea that I might have fallen for you."

Hiruma grins. "You just had to have a fucking admirer in the Student Committee who saw us and was furious at the idea of us dating that he abused his power as the Student Committee to see to it that you were transferred. And yet with that much fucking proof you still didn't let me blackmail that fucker..."

"That would just further convince him that the two of us are... well... even if it isn't quite true, it would look that way," says Mamori hesitantly, walking a little slower. Hiruma looks grim and doesn't bother to add on. "In the end, the only way we managed to stop him was by providing enough proof that I can enter a good college that was already ready to accept me..."

"Saikyoudai," sneers Hiruma.

"Saikyoudai," repeats Mamori with a smile. "In which that admirer of mine has yet to realize that..."

"I'm heading straight there, too," cackles Hiruma. Mamori smiles as she looks at Hiruma, then continues to look forward. Then she hears him murmur, "Which is all right with you?"

"Eh?" Mamori looks at Hiruma but he refuses to even glance at her. She stops as they pass by a streetlight and are now completely submerge in darkness. She looks at him uncertainly. "What did you mean by that, Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma stops to finally look at her. It's dark, and he could barely see her face but he could tell she's looking straight at him. "What did you think I mean?"

"That... That I might regret... going to Saikyoudai... with you..." Mamori hesitantly adds the last two words.

"And if that's what I meant?"

For a few seconds, what feels like a millennium between the two, Mamori is silent. Then she says, "If that's what you mean then you're an idiot," she says with an angry tone. "I already told you that I'll go to Saikyoudai with you. You're the only person I know who has ever made me feel alive about a game I never knew I could fall in love with. Working with you gives me hope that together we can achieve greater things in the future. Just... winning a game with you and the Devil Bats... that feeling, you showed that to me!"

"The rest of the Devil Bats won't be going to Saikyoudai," he replies.

"It's fine! Besides, I seem to only work at my best when I'm working with you," Mamori smiles. "How stupid is that? I mean of all the people it had to be—"

Mamori could not continue for Hiruma is holding her tightly now, his lips pressed on hers. He pulls back and whispers, "You talk too much, Fucking Manager."

Mamori sighs and rests her forehead on his as they continue to hold each other.

**[Mamori]**  
_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Standing before you  
With you wanting me..._

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine..._

**[Hiruma]**  
_Maybe I'm crazy  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell..._

**[Hiruma & Mamori]**  
_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time..._

**[Hiruma]**  
_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair..._

**[Hiruma & Mamori]**  
_And though I may know  
I don't care..._

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine..._

Hiruma notices Mamori is giggling in his arms. "What is it?"

"It's just... I think my secret admirer was right to worry about you being a bad influence to me," she says as she leans in to kiss Hiruma one more time.

Hiruma grins as he leans in to kiss her too. "Ya-ha!"

~*~

**Additional Notes:** All right, how many of you thought that was insanely corny? *prepares to be pelted with tomatoes* Haha, ok. I'm sorry if this fic wasn't up to your standard. I did the best that I could with it, as I truly struggled with finding a way to properly end this, thus the insane 3 year gap. I just got inspired to finally finish this and it's the best that I can do. As mentioned earlier, this is the last part for the "Rumours" arc. I really do wish to continue along this line, but alas, I lack much inspiration needed.

Still, do feel free to suggest to me any songs you'd like to see in a fic. Be it in a musical format, songfic, or just a fic with the song as a theme but no lyrics. I'd be more than happy to try and convert that into a story somehow. No guarantees at the moment, but suggestions are welcome to help me get some inspiration. Thanks for reading this! And thank you for the amazing support!


End file.
